Max and Tanya - Perfect
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Set from Christmas Eve, the day of Max and Tanya's wedding. No Kirsty, but what happens when Derek arrives back on the scene after a stint in jail?
1. Chapter 1

A request from the wonderful blnx3 on Twitter. Enjoy!

TANYA'S POV:

Mine and Max's wedding had gone off without a hitch, as I'd planned. We were dancing our first dance to "A Million Love Songs Later", everyone in The Vic watching us…

"I love you, Mrs. Branning" Max informed me as he swayed us to the music

"I love you too, Mr. Branning" I mirrored, stroking his face gently before kissing him softly

I watched as other couples made their way onto the dancefloor. Our daughter Lauren, and her boyfriend, Joey. Our other daughter, Abi, and her boyfriend, Jay. Roxy and Alfie. Kim and Ray, and more…

"Mum, we'll be fine" Lauren sighed as I checked details with her r.e. our honeymoon for the third time

"I know you will, darling. I just want to be sure" I informed her "you will stay with her, Abi and Oscar, won't you, Joey?"

"Just you try and stop me" he replied

"Oi, less thinking with your trousers" Max proclaimed, hitting him playfully

"Sorry, Uncle Max" he sighed, wrapping his arm around Lauren's waist as Max did the same to me

"C'mon, Tan, they'll be fine. Let's go" he stated

I sighed and nodded, handing Lauren all our contact details. She shoved them into her clutch bag and Max and I climbed into the car, the three of them waving us off as we drove off…

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

My alarm went off the morning Mum and Dad were returning from their honeymoon. I sighed and stretched out of Joey's embrace, his arms tightening around my waist as I reached to switch off my alarm. I switched it off and glanced over at Abi's bed, her not there…

"Joey" I proclaimed, sitting up worriedly "Abi hasn't been home"

"Babe, I'm sure she's fine" he assured me as I grabbed my phone from my bedside table, dialling her number

I waited for her to answer but she didn't. Sighing, I climbed out of bed, pulling some clothes on…

"Where're you going?" he questioned, sitting up

"To find her. She can't just get away with staying out all night and she most definitely can't get away with coming back to help tidy up. Can you watch Oscar? I won't be long" I informed him

He nodded and beckoned me towards him, kissing me softly. I smiled and pulled away, grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the door before leaving the room, making my way downstairs and out of the house, over to the B&B where Jay was currently living…

"Alright, alright" Denise's voice proclaimed as I banged on the door "Lauren"

"Is she here?" I asked, making my way inside as she stepped aside to let me in

"I don't know. I didn't see either of them last night" she admitted

"Do you mind if I go and check?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Be my guest" she replied, smiling as I made my way up the stairs

I reciprocated the smile and made my way upstairs, bumping into Patrick as I stood outside Jay's room, about to knock…

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, babe" he informed me

"Do you know where they are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He said something about them going clubbing. Even if they are in there, you won't wake them" he replied

"Clubbing? Abi's underage. For goodness sake" I sighed

"Look, go home and if they emerge, I'll send Abi straight to you" he assured me

"Thanks, Patrick" I replied, smiling as I made my way back downstairs

I made my way out of the B&B and back across to the house, leaning my head back against the door as I shut it behind me…

"Any luck?" Joey asked, walking through from the kitchen

"Patrick told me Jay was going on about clubbing" I informed him "she's underage, Joey. Mum and Dad are gonna freak. I was supposed to be looking after her"

"And you did the best you could. It's not your fault that she rebelled against you" he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

I sighed and leant my head against his chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly, holding me there…

"How's Oscar?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's fine. Good as gold" he informed me "in there, eating his breakfast"

I smiled and leant up to kiss him, making my way through to the kitchen, Joey following…

So, what's Abi up to?


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They're early. Joey, what am I gonna do?" I asked worriedly as Mum and Dad's taxi pulled up outside the house

"Babe, you're just gonna have to tell them the truth. I'll go and help them with their bags. Give you a minute" he informed me, kissing my forehead before making his way out to them

I sighed and tried to figure out what to do. I watched from the window as Joey made his way down the steps to greet my parents. He hugged my Mum and shook hands with my Dad, helping him carry the suitcases into the house. I heard the front door shut and Mum hurried into the room and over to me, hugging me tightly…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her, hugging her back "hi, Dad"

"Hi darling" they mirrored as they both hugged Oscar "where's Abi?"

"I'm right here" her voice informed them, making her way into the living room

"Come here and give your Mum a hug" Mum proclaimed, holding her arms open

Abi made her way over to Mum and hugged her tightly, doing the same to my Dad as Joey and I looked at each other, determined to get to the bottom of where she'd been all night. After a hot drink and a detailed account of what happened on Mum and Dad's holiday, Abi disappeared upstairs, me following her…

"So, are you gonna tell me where you were last night?" I asked, shutting the bedroom door

"No, I don't need to, seeing as though you already know" she replied "Patrick told me you'd come looking. Lauren, I'm 16. I'm able to do what I like"

"Yes, Abs, I know. I'd have appreciated it though if you'd just told me where you were instead of me waking up and being scared witless when I saw you weren't in bed" I informed her

"I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine. Jay was looking after me. Do you mind if I go now? I need to have a shower and get rid of this killer hangover" she asked

I nodded… "Water and two painkillers. Used to do me the world of good"

"Thanks, Lauren" she replied, smiling as I smiled at her, leaving the room

I made my way back downstairs to Joey who was in the kitchen washing up…

"My man in rubber gloves. Nice" I chuckled as I walked in, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind

"Am I even more attractive now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "what did Abs say?"

"Yes, you are" I informed her, kissing his shoulder "she's just being a typical teenager"

"Like you were before I came along and changed you for the better?" he questioned

"Yeah, something like that" I replied "where's Mum and Dad?"

"They've gone to see Cora and everyone. What do you wanna do this afternoon?" he asked

"Something which involves my sister not being here" I admitted "but seeing as though she is, how about a film?"

TANYA'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom when I spotted Abi leaving hers and Lauren's bedroom…

"And where do you think you're going?" I questioned, standing with my arms folded

"Just to get a drink" she replied, smiling

"Fully clothed? Shoes on and everything?" I enquired

She sighed and I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation…


	4. Chapter 4

TANYA'S POV:

"Well, I asked you a question, where do you think you're going?" I asked Abi

"To Jay's" she informed me

"At 11 at night? With a bag? Who said yes to you staying over?" I questioned

"No one" she whispered in reply

"So that's why you're sneaking out is it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and sighed…

"What's going on out here?" Lauren asked, stepping out of her bedroom, rubbing her sleep filled eyes

"I'm guessing you knew about this? Who am I kidding, of course you did" I scoffed

"Mum, I have no idea what you're on about" she sighed

"What's all the noise about?" Max inquired, joining the three of us on the landing

"I've just caught your youngest daughter trying to sneak out to go to her boyfriend's" I informed him

"Abs, babe, it's 11 at night. Can it not wait till tomorrow?" he questioned

"No one said yes to her staying over, which is why she was doing it, Max" I sighed

"Did you know about this?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow at Lauren

"Thanks for the vote of confidence both of you. No, I didn't" I replied "I'm off back to bed"

"I think you need to too" I informed Abi

She nodded and disappeared back into her and Lauren's room, shutting the door behind her. The next morning, Lauren and Joey came downstairs for breakfast, laughing and giggling…

"Joey, do you mind giving Lauren and I a minute please, darling?" I asked

He glanced at Lauren and then nodded, leaving the room…

"I'm sorry about last night, darling" I sighed "I shouldn't have accused you"

"It's just you think I'm still same old Lauren" she replied "but I'm not, Mum. Can you not see how much better my life is?"

"I can, darling" I informed her "I was just tired last night, and annoyed with Abi. I'm sorry"

She smiled at me and hugged me, a knock at the door interrupting us…

"Am I okay to come in now? I'm starving" he proclaimed

We both chuckled and nodded, Joey sitting down as Lauren did the same…

What's Abi playing at?


	5. Chapter 5

"Girls, what is all this about?" I proclaimed, entering Lauren and Abi's bedroom as I heard them arguing

"Well, are you gonna tell her or shall I?" Lauren asked, glaring at her younger sister

"One of you better tell me" I replied, glancing between my two daughters

"Looks like she's not gonna tell you so I will. Abi's come off the pill" Lauren informed me

"What?" I questioned, glancing at my youngest daughter "I think you should go now, Lauren"

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way out of the bedroom and shut the door behind me, leaning my head against it momentarily before making my way downstairs and out of the house, heading over to the car lot…

"Is it safe?" I questioned, peering my head around the door to see Joey sat at his desk

"From what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"My Dad" I sighed, making my way in, shutting the door behind me

"Why? What's happened?" he inquired

"Abi's come off the pill. That's why she's been so weird lately" I admitted

"And I'm guessing your Mum knows now?" he asked

"Yeah, I had to tell her. She heard me and Abs fighting" I replied "she's gonna hate me"

"She'll see that you were only doing what's best for her eventually. Come here" he sighed

I moved towards him and he hugged me tightly. Meanwhile, back at the house…

TANYA'S POV:

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked my youngest daughter

"We're still being safe, Mum. We use condoms" she informed me

"The pill was what you wanted. Why didn't you talk to me?" I questioned

"Like you're ever here" she sighed "it's all about Lauren since she and Joey came out as a couple, which I think is pretty wrong by the way"

"Abi, what has gotten into you?" I inquired, shocked

"You treat me as though I don't exist. All of you do" she sighed "I thought this way I'd get some attention"

"Darling" I proclaimed "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Maybe start treating me with a bit more respect" she replied "I'm your daughter. Not a slave"

I nodded and opened my arms for a hug, one she accepted after a moment's hesitation…

"Anything you want, anything you need, you just tell me, okay?" I asked

She smiled weakly and nodded as I wiped the stray tears from her eyes. I smiled and left the room, sighing as I made my way back down the stairs, Max entering the house an hour later…

"Where've you been?" I asked "I've been trying to call you for the last half hour"

"Why? What's the matter?" he questioned as he walked into the kitchen

"Abi problems, which I think are sorted now thank God, and now Lauren's gone AWOL. You've not seen her, have you?" I inquired

"Yeah, she's at the car lot with Joey. They're going for a drink with Fats and Alice and then they'll be back" he informed me

I nodded and smiled… "Good, because tonight, we're gonna sit down as a family and we're gonna have a nice dinner"

"What's with all the fuss?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stole a piece of raw carrot

"Abi stuff. I'll explain later" I informed him as Abi walked in the room

"Mum, I just wanna say I'm sorry" Abi stated as she grabbed herself a drink "is there anything I can do?"

"It's fine, darling" I assured her "no, you go and sit down. Your Dad and I will set the table"

She nodded and smiled at us both before leaving the room and making her way into the living room…


	6. Chapter 6

TANYA'S POV:

Max, Oscar and I made our way into Abi and Lauren's shared room on the morning of Abi's birthday to wake her up. Upon entering we saw Joey and Lauren awake, talking quietly. They turned to us and smiled, starting to laugh as Oscar dived onto Abi's bed, making her jump awake…

"Happy Birthday, darling" I proclaimed "ready to blow out your candles?"

She nodded and wiped her sleep filled eyes as I made my way over to her bed, perching on the edge as she blew out the candles on her cake…

"Happy Birthday, Abs" Lauren stated, smiling

"Happy Birthday, Abi" Joey mirrored

"Thanks, everyone. Now come here you" she replied, pulling Oscar to her to tickle him

"Birthday breakfast in fifteen minutes" I informed them, me and Max making our way out of the room

Later on that afternoon after Abi had opened her presents, Max, Lauren and I began to set up for the party…

"Could you get that please, darling?" I asked Lauren as the doorbell rang

She nodded and made her way out of the room, returning minutes later…

"Everyone's starting to get here" she informed me and Max, smiling "I'll go see if anyone wants drinks"

"Thanks, love" I replied as she made her way into the living room

"What're you so smiley about?" I questioned my husband, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Just extremely proud of our girls" he informed me "they've come such a long way. Yeah, things haven't worked out the way I wanted them to, what with Lauren and Joey being together but they're both happy and healthy, just what we always wanted, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I know it's not what you wanted for Lauren but she's happy and that's all that matters" I replied, stroking his cheek, leaning up to kiss him softly

"Ugh, daughter in the room" Lauren proclaimed as she and Joey walked in

"I'll remind you of that next time you two are getting too full on" I informed her, smiling

She smiled and she and Joey began to organise drinks for everyone, leaving the room again minutes later, Max and I following them. As the party was under way…

"Ugh, Mum in the room" I proclaimed, smiling as I saw Joey and Lauren kissing

"Thanks for the running the moment, Mum" Lauren chuckled, Joey's arms wrapping around her from behind

"You're welcome. Have you two had something to eat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, thank you. Have you given Abi her present yet?" she questioned

"No, not yet. Do you think she'll like it?" I inquired nervously

"She'll love it" she replied "do you want another drink?"

"No thanks, love" I stated, smiling as she and Joey made their way into the kitchen

"Okay, before everyone starts to leave, we've got one more present for you, Abs" I informed her, Max handing me a bag

"I thought presents had been done this morning?" she questioned, confused

"This is just a little something extra from your Dad and I, to show you how proud we are of you" I explained, handing her the bag

She took it from me and opened it, pulling it out… "Pandora? Are you kidding me?"

"We hope you like it, babe" Max replied "you can always swap it if you don't"

"No, I love it. Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging us both tightly

Everyone began to leave, Max and I clearing away…

"Mum, Dad, come for a drink at the Vic, you've had a busy day and deserve a rest. It's on me and Joey" Lauren stated as she and Joey got their coats on

"We'll meet you across there, darling. A pint for your Dad and a white wine for me please" I informed her

She nodded as they made their way out of the door, me and Max finishing the tidying up before joining them…


	7. Chapter 7

MAX'S POV:

I placed a tissue in the bathroom bin when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something I knew all too well. I pulled it out and saw the result "positive" flash in front of my eyes…

"What's this?" I asked, placing it on the kitchen table in front of Lauren

"Really, Dad? You're asking me?" she questioned, a smirk on her face

"Don't get smart with me, Lauren" I proclaimed

"You think it's mine? It's not. Really, Joey" she replied, glancing at her boyfriend who sat opposite her

"I should know, Max" Joey assured me "we've not had sex this week because of well, you know"

"Okay, too much information" I sighed, cringing a little bit "where's Abs?"

"Gone out with Jay" Lauren informed me "can Joey and I finish our breakfast in peace?"

I sighed and nodded, making my way out of the room, dialling Abi's number…

"Hi, Dad" her bright and bubbly voice greeted me as she picked up my call

"Hi, sweetheart. Listen, are you and Jay still in the Square?" I asked

"Yeah, we are" she replied "how come?"

"Can you come home please? Just you" I questioned

"Umm, yeah, okay. Is everything okay?" she inquired

"Everything's fine, babe. Just come home" I replied "I'll see you soon"

The call ended and I sat in the living room waiting for her to return which she did a few minutes later…

"What's up, Dad? Is it Mum? Is it Lauren?" she asked worriedly

"Babe, I found this" I admitted, showing her the pregnancy test

"It's not mine" she replied "I've never seen it before in my life"

"Babe, I found it in the bin in our bathroom. If it's not yours and it's not Lauren's then who's could it be?" I asked

"It's mine, Max" Tanya's voice informed me

"You what?" I questioned, turning to face my wife as she stood in the doorway

"You're pregnant again?" Lauren inquired, everyone having gathered in the living room "the thought of you two. Ugh"

"Lauren" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "can you guys go please?"

I shut the door behind Abi, Lauren and Joey as they made their way to various places, turning to face Tanya…

"When were you gonna tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Tonight. I had it all planned out. Nice meal. A bottle of wine, for you" she informed me

"Babe, you didn't do a good job of hiding it" I sighed

"I know I didn't. I guess baby brain's started early" she chuckled lightly

"I guess" I replied

"You're okay with having another one? We said no more after Oscar" she asked

"I'm fine with having another one. Adding another one to our brood is gonna be great" I proclaimed "how far gone are you?"

"Not too far" she replied "three weeks, a month maybe"

"Okay" I stated "have you got a hospital appointment sorted?"

"No, I'm gonna do it now" she informed me, smiling

"Tan?" I asked as she went to walk out of the room

"Mm?" she questioned, turning back to face me

I didn't reply, just pressed my lips to hers softly, a smile arising on both of our faces before we both pulled away…

"I love you" I informed her

"I love you too" she mirrored


	8. Chapter 8

"Mum, what're you doing? You're meant to be relaxing" Lauren proclaimed as she and Joey walked into the kitchen that morning

"It's just a bit of tidying up" I informed her

"Tanya, Lauren and I can do that. You sit down" Joey stated

"Joey's right, Mum. You need to relax" Lauren replied "sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea"

I did as Lauren and Joey said and sat down, Lauren setting a cup of tea down in front of me a few minutes later. I watched as she and Joey moved around the kitchen and then settled, finishing off the washing up that I'd just started…

"All done" she proclaimed, smiling at me as she set the tea towel down "do you need any shopping?"

"No thanks, love. You two go off and have some fun" I replied, smiling at them

They nodded and Lauren kissed my cheek, she and Joey leaving the room. I heard the front door shut and I stood up, making my way upstairs to get some washing. As I was making my way back downstairs, I slipped on one of Oscar's toys, falling, everything going black…


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd said goodbye to Joey as we left the Minute Mart, him having to go and help Sharon unload a delivery. Heading back to the house, I set the bags of shopping on the ground as I rooted through my handbag for my keys. Finding them, I unlocked the door and opened it, picking up the bags again, dropping them once again as I saw Mum's unconscious state…

"Mum, Mum, can you hear me? It's Lauren. Wake up, Mum, please" I begged

I dialled 999 and waited, kneeling by my Mum's body…

I watched as the paramedics wheeled her into the ambulance, Dad hurrying over…

"Lauren, babe, what's up?" he asked

"It's Mum. She was unconscious when I found her. You go with her" I stated

"Are you gonna be okay?" he questioned

"I'll be fine" I assured him "let me know how she is"

He nodded and stepped into the ambulance, me watching as it drove off. After heading up the steps, shutting the front door behind me I headed down to the car lot, shutting and locking up, leaving a notice on the door "Closed due to family emergency"…

I then headed back to the house, sorting out the bags of shopping that I'd just left in the hallway. After unpacking them I made my way back outside and down to the club, Sharon letting me in…

"What're you doing here, babe? Could you not keep away?" Joey asked as I walked into the bar

"It's Mum" I admitted "I got home from the Minute Mart and she was at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. What if she's lost the baby, Joey? It'll crush her and my Dad"

"Hey" he proclaimed, pulling me towards him as I began to cry

MAX'S POV:

I waited in the waiting room for news on Tanya, a doctor eventually coming to see me…

"Mr. Branning" he greeted me, shaking my hand as I stood up

"Is my wife okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's going to be fine" he assured me

"And the baby?" I questioned, biting my lip nervously

"Baby's going to be fine too" he replied "although your wife is going to have to be careful during these next seven months. No stress and lots of rest"

"I'll make sure she gets that" I informed him "can I see her?"

"She's sleeping but you can go and sit with her. She's in room 212" he stated

I nodded and shook his hand again, leaving the room, making my way down the corridor to her hospital room…

"Hey, the doctor said you were asleep" I greeted her as I walked in, seeing her awake

"I was but you know me and hospitals, I don't get much sleep. I'm okay, aren't I, Max?" she inquired

"You're just fine, babe" I replied, smiling, stroking her face

"And the baby? Please tell me the baby's okay" she asked

"The baby's fine too" I replied "lots of rest for you these next seven months though"

"Max, I can't do that" she sighed "I've got Oscar and everyone else to look after"

"Well we're all gonna have to pick up a bit more slack. We need you, Tan" I informed her

"Exactly. Which is why I can't rest" she proclaimed

"You can and you will. We're gonna be waiting on you hand and foot for a change" I stated

She smiled and nodded, knowing she wouldn't win the argument…

"Now that's settled, I'll go and let Lauren know how you are" I informed her

She nodded and I stood up, kissing her gently before leaving the room…


	10. Chapter 10

TANYA'S POV:

I was now six and a half months pregnant, feeling and looking more like a whale every single day…

"Max, can you come and zip me up please?" I shouted to my husband as he used the bathroom

He made his way in a minute or two later, zipping my dress up…

"Are you sure you're okay to go to this engagement party?" he asked as I turned around

"If you ask me that one more time I swear this heel is gonna go where the sun don't shine" I informed him "I'm fine, aren't I?"

"Everything okay?" Lauren questioned, standing in the doorway, Abi by her side "we heard you shouting"

"Everything's good thanks, darling. You all ready to go?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

They both nodded and smiled, turning around, the four of us making our way downstairs…

"Is Joey not coming, Lauren?" I asked

"He's already at the club, Mum" she informed me "he's working, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I replied, chuckling lightly "right, come on, let's go"

As the night drew on, I started to get tired, Max noticing as I sat myself down next to him…

"Don't bite my head off but do you wanna go home?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Please" I replied, sighing as I kicked my shoes off

"Okay" he stated, smiling "let's tell the kids"

I nodded and stood up, grabbing my coat and handbag as Max handed me my shoes. We said goodbye to Lauren, Joey and Abi and made our way home, Max paying the babysitter we'd hired to look after Oscar as I put him to bed…

Chapter ideas needed please!


	11. Chapter 11

FYI; I know I've used the name in a previous story…

"_Kids, I'd like you to meet your baby brother, Oliver Bradley Branning"_

MAX'S POV:

"Are you sure you're okay to finish up here?" I asked Joey as I finished up in the car lot for the day

"I'm fine" he assured me "do you think you could send Lauren over please?"

"No funny business" I proclaimed "I'm warning you, Joey"

"Yes, boss" I replied, smiling "no, I'm just taking her out for dinner"

"Oh, she never mentioned it?" I inquired, grabbing my briefcase

"It's because she doesn't know! Abi's out with Jay and we've arranged for Sharon and Jack to have Oscar for the night so you and Tan have got a night to yourselves" I informed him

"You don't have to do that, Joey" I sighed "thank you, though"

"You're welcome" he replied

I nodded and left the car lot, heading back to the house, Lauren stepping out the door as I walked in…

"Hi, Dad" Lauren greeted me as she reached the bottom of the steps

"Hi, babe" I mirrored "your boyfriend wants to see you"

"Oh, okay. Thanks" I replied "see you later"

I nodded and smiled, heading into the house…

"Hi, darling" Tanya greeted me as I walked in, placing my briefcase

"Hi, so, you and I have got the place to ourselves tonight" I informed her

"We have, have we?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep! Abs is out with Jay, Lauren and Joey are going out and Sharon and Jack are having Oscar" I explained

"Are you sure they don't mind having him for the night?" she inquired

"Well it was all Lauren and Joey's idea so I guess not" I replied "so, what do you fancy doing?"

"I fancy a takeaway, well, baby does" she sighed "and watching a film with my lovely husband. What do you fancy?"

"Apart from you" I chuckled "that sounds great to me"

She smiled and kissed me softly, stroking my face as I rested my hands on her bump…

TANYA'S POV:

Unbeknown to Max or anyone, I'd been having twinges all day but I was trying to ignore them as it was too soon for the baby to arrive. As the night drew on I couldn't ignore them anymore…

"Tan, are you okay?" Max asked worriedly, hurrying over to me

"I think I'm in labour" I informed him "phone an ambulance"

"No, we're gonna get you to the hospital now" he proclaimed "c'mon, nice and easy"

I screamed as another painful twinge shot through my body, gripping hold of Max's hand tightly. We made our way down the steps and into the car, driving off towards the hospital…

MAX'S POV:

Tanya was wheeled off to be examined and I phoned Abi and Lauren, to Tanya's request…

"Dad, how is she?" Lauren asked as she, Joey, Abi and Jay rushed onto the ward half an hour later

"She's still been examined" I informed them "no one's told me anything"

"Mr. Branning" a voice questioned

"That's me" I replied, turning to face the doctor "is my wife okay?"

"Your wife's in labour" he informed us "it's all happening very quickly"

"What does that mean? Is our brother or sister going to be okay?" Abi inquired

"If everything goes smoothly then yes. I should be getting back but we wanted to keep you updated" he explained

I nodded and thanked him as he walked off, Lauren and Abi hugging me tightly. An hour later the doctor reappeared, the girls lifting their heads from their respective partner's shoulders, ready to hear what he had to say…

"You've got a healthy baby boy" he informed us, smiling widely

"Two boys and two girls" I proclaimed "can we see them?"

"Of course" he replied "follow me"

The five of us followed the doctor down the corridor and into Tanya's room, a smile appearing on her face as we walked in the door…

"He's gorgeous, Mum" Lauren cooed, wrapping her arm around Joey's waist

"Don't be getting any ideas. That goes for you an all" I proclaimed, glancing at both my daughters

"No way" they informed me in unison

I smiled and glanced at Tanya… "So we're definitely going with the name then?"

She nodded… "Kids, I'd like you to meet your baby brother, Oliver Bradley Branning"


	12. Chapter 12

TANYA'S POV:

I was sat at the kitchen table rocking Oliver back and forth when Lauren and Joey walked into the room, their coats on…

"You two going out, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, we're gonna take Oscar out for the day. Get him out from under your feet" Lauren replied

"You don't have to do that, darling" I informed her "I can manage"

"Yeah, I know you can but we want to. We're going to take him to the zoo" she stated

"Thank you, darling" I replied "I do appreciate it everything you're doing. You too, Joey"

"We'll see you tonight" she informed me, squeezing my shoulder, kissing Oliver's head softly before she and Joey left the room

MAX'S POV:

"It's all very quiet in here" I admitted as I walked into the house "what's going on?"

"Oliver's asleep. Lauren and Joey have taken Oscar out to the zoo and Abi's with Jay" Tanya informed me "how was your morning?"

"Good. Why don't you go and have a sleep? You look exhausted" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I've got too much to do, Max" she admitted, sighing as she walked into the living room, beginning to tidy various things away

"I can do this" I informed her, stopping as her hand went to pick something up "go and rest. I'll clean up and I'll manage if Oliver wakes up. Go on, I'm not taking no for an answer"

"You're the perfect man, Max Branning" she replied, kissing me softly

"Go" I stated, smiling as we pulled away

She nodded and disappeared off upstairs. After finishing clearing up the living room I sat myself down at the dining room table, opening my laptop up to do the accounts…

TANYA'S POV:

I woke up a little while later, Oliver still asleep. I smiled down as I watched him fast asleep in his Moses basket and made my way downstairs, heading into the living room and over to Max…

"You must've had some help from the cleaning fairies" I proclaimed

"Cheeky. How did you sleep?" Max questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Great, thank you. Do you want a coffee?" I asked

"Please" he replied, shutting his laptop as he followed me into the kitchen "is Oliver still asleep?"

"Yep. Takes after his Dad in that department" I replied, smiling as I switched the kettle on

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind… "Y'know something, Tanya Branning?"

"No, what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We've got this whole place to ourselves" he informed me

"Oh yeah, and what do you suggest we do?" I questioned

"Oh, I don't know" he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my neck

I sighed contentedly and turned around in his embrace, pressing my lips to his softly. As he deepened the kiss, Oliver started to cry over the baby monitor…

"Save by the child" I chuckled, pressing my forehead against his

"That kid is gonna kill me" Max sighed "you go, I'll finish these"

I nodded and kissed him once again, making my way out of the kitchen and into mine and Max's bedroom, cradling Oliver to my chest, making my way back downstairs with him, bumping into Joey, Lauren and Oscar as they made their way into the house…

"Hi, guys, good day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Lauren informed me "but this one has skinted me and Joey"

"That's kids for you" I chuckled "what did you get, Oscar?"

He smiled and took a couple of the bags Joey was laden down with, the four of us making our way into the living room as he began to tip the stuff out of the bags…

"We pretty much emptied the gift shop" Joey sighed, flopping down onto the sofa with Lauren

"So I can see" I replied as Max walked in

Later on that evening I made my way into the living room after putting Oliver and Oscar to bed, snuggling into Max who was watching some random TV programme…

"Y'know, Joey and Lauren have gone to the pub and Abi's staying over at Jay's" I informed him

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah! I was thinking we could pick up where we left off earlier?" I suggested

Max smiled and pressed his lips to mine, pushing my back into the sofa…


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe Oliver's a year old" Lauren admitted as she and Abi helped me prepare the food for his first birthday party

"Neither can I" I sighed "God, I feel old"

"Well if it's any consolation, you don't look it" Joey interjected, standing in the doorway

"My boyfriend knows how to charm the birds from the trees" Lauren chuckled, smiling widely

"Course I do, babe. How do you think I got you?" he questioned, moving over to her

"You made it too hard to say no" she informed him, smiling as he kissed her softly

"Enough of that, you two" I proclaimed "Joey, make yourself useful and take some of these trays into the dining room please"

He nodded and kissed Lauren's temple, leaving the room, a tray in each hand…

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Oliver, happy birthday to you" everyone in the room chorused as I blew Oliver's birthday candles out

"I'll get it" Max shouted as everyone began to chit chat and the music went on again

I made my way out into the hallway to see who was at the door, stopping in my tracks as I saw the man I never thought I'd see again…

"Hello, Tanya. Long time no see" he greeted me, the disgusting smirk that repulsed me on his face

TENTERHOOKS, I'M SORRY! Who do you think is at the door?


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all I am SO sorry for not updating this in such a long time. I can't believe Jo Joyner's leaving the show for good. Honestly thought Max and Tanya would get back together. Anyway, who's at the door?**

TANYA'S POV:

"Can we help you? We're in the middle of a birthday party here" I informed him

"Now, now, no way to greet your brother-in-law, is it?" he questioned "alright, Maxy?"

"Derek, can you not come back another time?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow

"I've come all this way, Max. Are you not gonna invite me in?" he inquired

"If he steps foot into this house" I proclaimed

"You'll what, Tan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, stepping inside the house, shutting the door behind him

I sighed and made my way into the living room…

"You okay, Mum?" Lauren asked as I walked back in

I nodded and picked Oliver up from his highchair, taking Oscar's hand, guiding him over to her, Abi, Joey and Jay…

"What's going on, Mum?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow

"We've got an unexpected visitor" I informed her as Max and Derek walked into the room

"Uncle Derek" Lauren proclaimed "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lauren, darling. Nice to see you again" he greeted her, smiling "Joseph"

"Derek" Joey greeted him, wrapping his arm around Lauren's waist tightly

"What's going on here then?" he questioned, motioning to Lauren and Joey's closeness

"Can we not talk about that here?" Max asked "do you want a drink, Del?"

"No, I want to know what's going on between my niece and my son" he admitted

"We're together, Uncle Derek" Lauren informed him, smiling "and I know you're not going to agree with it but there's nothing you can do about it"

"Are you serious?" he proclaimed "you're actually accepting this? Max? Tanya?"

"Yes, we are" I informed him "they're happy and that's all that matters"

"Max, get me a stiff drink" he sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table

"I don't think so" he replied "you can leave please"

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"You're not going to be judging my daughter" he informed him "leave, now"

Derek glanced around the room at everyone and everyone stayed silent, my arm wrapping around Lauren's shoulder as Derek stood up and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him…

"Are things okay between you and Dad?" Lauren asked as she walked through into the kitchen a little while later as we were clearing away the party stuff

"It's fine, darling" I assured her "how's Joey? Must be a shock seeing his Dad?"

"Yeah, but he's okay. He's setting up Oliver's train track with Dad" she informed me

I smiled and hugged her to me as she handed me some plates… "I'm so proud of you, darling"

"Okay, Mum" she replied, obviously uncomfortable

"I know I don't do this often but I am, Lauren" I informed her "you've changed your life around for the better"

She smiled and hugged me tightly, taking us both by surprise…


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, I am so sorry for not updating this story in forever. What with no Max and Tanya scenes recently, I haven't had any inspiration. Still sad about Jo Joyner leaving too. Anyway, here's another chapter, how will Derek's presence in the Square be received?**

"Max, Tanya" Derek proclaimed, stumbling over to the table Max and I were sat at having lunch, obviously drunk

"What do you want, Del?" Max asked, taking a sip of his orange juice

"Thought I'd come and join my younger brother and his squeeze" he informed us, taking a handful of my chips from my plate

"Well we're actually in the middle of something" I admitted, taking a sip of my drink

"Talking about the incest cousins, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "I for one didn't think you'd be pleased about it, Max"

"Obviously it's not what I wanted but they're happy" he explained

"Tan, I didn't think you'd be happy about your daughter shacking up with her cousin" he stated

"If Lauren's happy then I'm happy" I informed him "that's all Max and I want, our children to be happy, right, Max?"

He nodded in agreement… "If you don't mind, Del"

He sighed and walked off back to the bar, propping it up again. Later on that evening…

"He said that, really?" Lauren questioned as I filled her in on what Derek had said

"Who said what?" Joey asked, wrapping his arm around Lauren's waist

"Your Dad was saying stuff about you and me today" she informed him, sighing

"Just ignore it, yeah?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

She nodded… "How long till dinner, Mum?"

"Half an hour" I informed her "darling, don't let it play on your mind, okay?"

She nodded again and she and Joey walked into the living room as I continued with dinner, Max entering just as I was about to serve up…

"Where are Lauren and Joey?" he asked, shutting the door behind him

"In the living room. What's wrong, Max? I need to serve up" I questioned

"Derek said we need to keep Joey and Lauren apart" he informed me

"What? Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"He said he'll end Joey's life if we don't" he admitted

"He what? Do you have any evidence? Max, we need to go to the police" I proclaimed

**DUN, DUN, DUN, I promise I won't leave it too long to update next time. What're Tanya and Max going to do about Derek's threat?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Max, we can't keep secrets from them. They're gonna know something's wrong" I sighed

"How are we supposed to tell them that Joey's Dad will kill him if he doesn't break up with Lauren?" he questioned

"I don't know but we need to, Max. They'll hate us if we don't" I proclaimed

"Hang on, how about this? We tell Derek they've split up and they haven't?" he inquired

"Yeah, because that worked so well when they were together in secret. Derek found them and threatened them so they fled and almost got killed. I won't have that happen again, Max" I informed him

"So we have no choice but to tell them?" he asked

I nodded, sighing as we made our way into the living room…

"What's up, Mum? You look as though you've seen a ghost" Lauren asked worriedly

I switched the TV off as Max poured himself a whisky, handing me one too. Sitting down in the chair, I sat on the arm…

"What's going on?" Joey questioned

"There's no easy way to say this" Max sighed, taking a sip of his whisky

"Can you just say it please, Dad?" Lauren inquired

"Derek's told me to tell you something" he admitted

"What?" Joey questioned, entwining his hand with Lauren

"That you need to break up with Lauren" he informed them

"No, no chance" he proclaimed, his hand tightening on Lauren's

"Or he'll kill you" he finished, Lauren and Joey's heads shooting towards us

"He said that?" Lauren questioned, visibly shocked and near tears

Max nodded, signalling yes…

"It's not happening, Max" Joey stated

"What else are you supposed to do, Joey?" I asked "risk getting yourself killed?"

"If that's what it takes then yeah" he replied

"No, no chance" Lauren proclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks "I will not have Uncle Derek ruling my life"

"Lauren, there's nothing else we can do, darling" Max sighed, moving to kneel in front of her

"Why does he have to do this, Dad?" she questioned, starting to sob as Max pulled her into him, Joey rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly

I sighed, downing my whisky in one as I watched my daughter fall apart in front of my eyes. I wasn't going to let her be unhappy. This wasn't going to happen…


	17. Chapter 17

MAX'S POV:

"Where're you going?" I asked as Tanya was pulling on her coat after we broke the news to Joey and Lauren about Derek's threat

"I need to see Derek" she informed me "I'll be back soon"

"Tan, don't do anything stupid, please" I begged "I can't lose you"

"You're not going to" she assured me, kissing me softly "just keep them occupied"

I nodded and sighed, watching as she walked out of the door as I walked back into the living room…

"Where's Mum gone?" Lauren questioned as I sat down in the chair again

"Just to see your Nan. She won't be long" I replied, smiling as I switched the TV on

TANYA'S POV:

I banged on the door to number 23, Alice opening up…

"Auntie Tanya, do you know what time it is?" she questioned

"Yeah I do, I need to see your Dad. Is he here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"In the kitchen. Can you keep it down please? I have an early start" she sighed

I nodded and shut the door behind me as I walked into the kitchen as she disappeared upstairs. When I heard her bedroom door shut I walked into the kitchen, seeing Derek sat at the table, counting some dodgy money…

"Wonder what you did to get that?" I questioned "who the hell do you think you are?"

"Nice to see you too, Tanya. I guess Max has told you about my ultimatum" he replied

"Yeah he has, and it's not gonna happen" I assured him "how do you think Alice would feel if she found out you'd threatened to end her brother's life?"

"I think she'd be happy" he admitted "she doesn't think the relationship he has with your daughter is right either"

"She's a damn good actress then. She always seems happy to be seen with them" I stated "it won't happen, Derek. Joey and Lauren won't end their relationship"

"And why's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because if you carry through with this, I will tell everyone, and I mean everyone what you did" I replied

"You don't think they'd believe you, do you?" he inquired

"Yep, especially when I go to them with my witness" I informed him "keep out of my daughter and your son's life. They don't want you anywhere near them. Got that?"

He nodded and sighed, finishing off his cigar as I walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind me…

**What does Tanya have on Derek that he doesn't want the police to know about? And will Derek stick to his word and stay away?**


End file.
